Never Give A Robin Sugar
by Nightwinglover05
Summary: The team find out why Robin should never have sugar.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey everyone!!!!_**

 ** _So in this chapter Kaldur and Dick are the only really big characters!_**

 ** _Everyone is the same age as they were in the first season_**

 **CHAPTER 1**

There are a lot of good qualities of Robin but there are also some bad one!

Two of the BIGGEST ones are the he's SO immature and he can't handle sugar!

Let us elaborate when we say can handle sugar we mean if he has any he will ether

1\. Be SUPER cuddly/clingy

2\. Just falls a sleep at random moments and won't wake up

3\. Hyper/won't stand still.

This is how the team learn to never ever give Robin Sugar!

So the first time it was Kaldur and Wally that figured it out!

It started as a normal day for the three boys, the girls and Connor where out shoppin

(poor poor Connor)

so the decided to go get ice cream.

When they got to the ice cream parlor

Dick was bouncing around on the balls of is feet wishing the line would move faster.

"Dude! Calm down it's not goin to disappear!!" exclaimed Wally

" Indeed my young friend. Listen to Wally." Kaldur said in is leader voice

(meaning listen or your grounded).

"But-But we might have to go on a mission or something and not get our ICE CREAM!!!!!!" Dick said in a panicked voice. His bright blue eyes as round as baseballs.

"Look we're almost there just two families in front of us." Wally said

Dick glared at Wally but didn't stop bouncing. Finally it was there turn in line and Dick ordered them all banana splits much to Kaldur's displeasure. They decided to eat the splits there so they find a booth to sat at (Dick and Wally on one side Kaldur on the other).

Dick didn't wait one second to dig into is banana split. Wally and Kaldur were so amazed at how fast Dick was eat his ice cream they forgot all about theirs! Once he was almost done with his the others remember theirs and started to eat. Before Kaldur could get one bite Wally and Dick were done with their own. Kaldur looked at both the young boy took a few bites of his ice cream and decided to give the rest to Wally. Who had been looking at it since he had finfinished his.

Kaldur stood up and started to say "Let me thro-" before he was interested by a scream of "NOOOOOOO!!! STAY WITH ME!!!!" before something was on top of him. Not knowing what knock him over Kaldur started to panic, bit when he look down and saw it was Dick with unshaded tears in his eyes he calmed back done.

"What is wrong my friend. I was not trying to leave you I was just throwing away are garage."

Kaldur stated calmly like he was talkin to a four year old. But all Dick did was rap is legs tighter around his wast and his arms around his neck.

"Dick if you let go of me, you can come to throw it away with me". He still didn't get a response for Dick just him holdin him tighter.

"Wally please throw the garage away so we can leave." He asked Wally nicely.

"Sure thing Kal." Wally said as he gathered up the trash and went to go throw it away.

"OK Dick I'm goin to stand up and take us back to the mountain ok?" He waited to see if Dick would answer before he tried to stand. Once he got a head nod for him he slowly get to his feet.

 _*I'm so glad he's so tiny or this would be really hard*_ thought Kaldur as he walked over to Wally, who was waitin by the door to hold it opens for Kaldur. "Why do you think he won't let go of you?" Asked Wally when they stepped out side. Kaldur looking down at the 13 year old in his arms stated,

"I believe that it was the sugar. Why don't you ran a head and call Batman to come get Dick."

Wally nodded his head then was gone. So Kaldur started the trip back to the mountain with Dick's hold never wavering.

They were almost home when in older woman stop Kaldur and Said in a very kind motherly voice,

"It's so sweet how you are carrying your younger brother like that. My son would never do that for his brother. I'm glad some brother still love one any there."

"Thank you. That is very nice of you to say, and yes I do love him very much." On that note Kaldur smile and the older woman and left. When they Finally got to the Mountain Kaldur can't feel his arms. Walkin into the living room he sow Bruce talkin with Wally. Bruce was in a business suit like he had just gone to a meeting or was supposed to be in one. Right when Kaldur was about to say something to Bruce, Dick lifted his head sow Bruce and was in his arms in a second. Happy to finally have his arms back he asked Bruce,

"Is this normal for Dick when he has sugar?"

Bruce glared at Kaldur before saying a "Yes" and then turned to leave. Before they could go through the Zeta Beam Kaldur heard Dick say

"Thanks for the ice cream. I love you too Big Brother." And one that note Bruce with a smile on his face left.

"Dude are you ok? It took you forever to get here."

Wally asked

"Yes my friend I'm ok. Just tired and can't feel my arms but ok." With that said Kaldur fall on the couch to take a well deserved nap.

 ** _hope you liked the first chapter please tell me if you have any questions or ideas for this chapter or the next one_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So in this Chapter Conner and Dick are goin to be the main focus_**

 **Chapter 2**

 _So after the ice cream cuddles Kaldur and Wally would not let Dick have sugar in fear that it would happen again. In their attempt not to let him have any more sugar they forgot to tell the girls and Conner not to give it to him either._

So one evening the girls wanted to have a movie night, and Conner being the good boyfriend that he is said he would watch it too. while the girls were in the kitchen gettin the snack and the drinks. Conner was setting up the movie, when it was all set up he went to the couch and sat down waitin for the girls. Before the girls got back Dick walked in and sat down next to Conner. "Hey Conner! What you doin?"

questioned Dick in his usual energetic voice

"I'm about to watch a movie with the girls, have you ever heard of the "Notebook"?" He answered.

With a gasp of excitement Dick nodded his head

"Bruce LOVES that that movie,so I watch it all the time with him. Do you mind if I join y'all?" Dick said in one breath, after a minute of Conner trying to understand stand what Dick just said he told him that he didn't see why not. Just after that the girls walked in "OH hey Dick when did you get here?" Asked Megan with a smile on her face.

"Hey Megan, Artemis. I just got here a few minutes ago, and I was hoping to watch the movie with y'all." He said back to her.

"Oh how fun, hope you boy are hungry we brought snacks." But when she says snacks she means a lot of sugary sweet snacks. At one look at all the sugary snacks Dick's mouth started to water and his eyes got big. Conner seeing this asked the girls if they should be giving him all that sugar.

"It will be fine Con, lets start the movie all ready." Artemis said not even looking over to see Dick start stuffing his face.

After 15 minutes all the snacks were gone Artemis decided that they needed more, but not wanting to miss any of the movie she looked over at Conner and ask in the sweetest voice she could muster "Conner could you please go get us more snacks." Conner shaking his head no put a finger to his lip and said

"shhhhhhh you don't want to wake him do you."

The girls confused at what Connor was saying looked over at him and simultaneously

said he looks so cute and precious.

Dick was laying in Conner's lap with his head on Conner's shoulder.

Conner not realizing what he was doing started rubbing Dick back, not even noticing when Megan pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of them and sent it to Wally Kaldur and Bruce.

After she put her phone away the girl decided that they could finish their movie another day and

went to go read their magazines.

But Conner didn't move from his spot in fear of waking Dick up. After about two minutes Wolf came into the living room and started to bark and howl at Conner.

Quickly Conner got up rapping one arm around Dick's back and the other one under his butt. Not know what to do with him he decided to go put him down in his room because it was right next to the living room

(and Dick's room was on the other side of the mountain).

Once he got to his room he learned that he had a problem, Dick wouldn't let go. After a few times trying to put Dick down he heard Dick say still very much a sleep

"Don't leave I need my Big brother to keep the nightmares away." When Conner heard that he decided that he was a little tired, so with Dick's still in his arms he layed down on his bed rapped is arms a little tighter and said right before joining Dick in sleep "I'll always keep them away."

So that's how Bruce found Dick when he came to pick him up, with a quick kiss to the top of Dick's head and a few pictures Bruce beside to leave Dick with one of Dick's big brother. Because Bruce know that when Dick was with any of his big siblings he would always be safe.


End file.
